


My Hero

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Elincia's attempt to negotiate with Princess Veronica ends in failure and an attempt on her life, but Tana swoops in to carry Elincia to safety.





	My Hero

Elincia stepped off of her pegasus, and left her sword, Amiti, hanging from the saddle in its sheath. With a steadying breath, she began to walk towards Princess Veronica. The young Princess was probably around Sanaki’s age, and Elincia hoped to convince her of the futility of war. She hoped disarming herself would be enough of a display of trust to convince the Princess of her good intentions.

A blonde man in black armor sat atop his horse beside Veronica, but upon seeing that Elincia was unarmed, he lowered his sword and chose simply to observe. Elincia turned her attention towards the young, gray-haired girl. “Excuse me, Princess Veronica, I am Princess Elincia of Crimea. May I speak to you?”

Veronica stared at Elincia with disinterest. “What is it?”

“Why do you fight? What is the point of this conflict, and all of the deaths that are being suffered by both sides right now?”

Veronica yawned. “This is all mine. Every bit of it. If you would all bend the knee and surrender, there would be no need for further violence. Isn’t it your fault for struggling?”

Elincia spread her hands pleadingly. “How can you say that? You started this war. Were you to simply stop fighting, I’m certain the Askrians would as well. I would be honored to speak to them on your behalf to-”

Veronica clutched at her head, grunting “Enough.” 

Elincia didn’t stop. “Peace is more valuable than you think it is. Peace means the happiness of your people. Is your conquest worth the suffering and death of not only your own soldiers, but the people of Askr as well? Is your ambition worth more than all of these lives? Please, you must understand-”

Veronica’s tome began to glow with a sickly green light. “That’s enough.” Magic gathered in her hand, and Elincia resisted the urge to raise her arms to cover her face. It would do nothing anyways. All she could do now was stand by her beliefs.

Elincia closed her eyes, accepting her fate. 

A strong arm grabbed her waist without warning, and Elincia’s feet were lifted off of the ground. She opened her eyes and realized Princess Tana of Frelia had flown in and grabbed her at the last moment. 

As Tana set Elinica down in her saddle, she beamed at the other princess. “Wow, Elincia, you were so cool! Stepping up to Princess Veronica like it was nothing! Staring her down, right up to the end!”

Elincia shook her head. “I simply hoped to convince her that peace was the best option. I failed completely.”

Tana’s smile didn’t waver. “But you stood up to her, unarmed. It might not have worked but that’s on her. And you looked super cool!”

Elincia gave Tana a wane smile in response, but she didn’t feel heroic. “It just felt what I should do. Any risk I took to myself is worth the chance of protecting all of the soldiers on both sides who didn’t ask to be dragged into this war.” 

Tana nodded. “Yeah, that’s what was so cool! Your nerves of steel were impressive too, but it was more than that. It was your selflessness. I don’t think I’d have the courage to face down an enemy like that, unarmed and willing to risk your life for a chance at peace. And not many people would do that.” 

Tana was singing Elincia’s praises, so Elincia wanted to compliment Tana in turn. “I have a great deal of respect for you as well, Tana. Not many people would fly in to save a comrade like that. And you were strong enough to pick me off the ground in an instant.” And Elincia suddenly became aware that Tana’s arm was still around her waist. Deciding that if she was brave enough to stand in front of the enemy leader, she was brave enough to do this, Elincia leaned in and rested her head against Tana’s shoulder. “Thank you for saving me. I wouldn’t be here if not for you.”

Although Elincia did not see it, Tana’s smile widened with embarrassment, and her cheeks burned red. “Oh, yeah, well, you know, um.” Tana didn’t know what to say beyond that.

“Thank you.”

After landing, the two left the pegasus stable. Titania had been kind enough to lead Elincia’s pegasus back, and returned Amiti to her. 

Once they were alone, neither Tana nor Elincia knew what to say. They’d just gotten off of a battlefield, but suddenly talking to each other was the scariest thing they’d done all day. 

Finally Elincia said “Tana, I’d like to thank you again. Would you like to come back to my room to enjoy a home cooked meal?”

Tana leaned in and gave Elincia a kiss on the cheek before leading the way. “Of course.” Tana’s face was now a bright red, and she still wanted to look cool in front of Elincia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I got a 5* Tana and a 5* Elincia from the same pull and thought to myself 'They're girlfriends now.' Then, this story popped into my head and I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it down.


End file.
